In the field of wireless control of home and office electronic systems, technological advances have been developed to improve convenience, security, and functionality for the user. One example is a trainable transceiver for use with various home and office electronic systems, such as security gates, garage door openers, lights, and security systems. A user trains the trainable transceiver by, for example, transmitting an activation signal from a remote controller (e.g., an original transmitter) in the vicinity of the trainable transceiver. The trainable transceiver learns the carrier frequency and control data of the signal and stores this code for later retransmission. In this manner, the trainable transceiver can be conveniently mounted within a vehicle interior element (e.g., visor, instrument panel, overhead console, etc.) and can be configured to operate one or more home electronic systems.
Further advances are needed in the field of wireless control of home electronic systems, particularly in the case of using automotive electronics to control home electronic systems. As automotive manufacturers are adding increased electronic systems to the vehicle to improve convenience, comfort, and productivity, simplifying the interface and control of these electronic systems is also becoming increasingly important.
One limitation on the usefulness of a trainable transceiver is that it is fixedly coupled to a vehicle interior element, which limits the uses that the trainable transceiver can provide. Although trainable key fobs have been proposed, such key fobs typically require additional circuitry which adds to cost, consumes space and increases power consumption. Accordingly, what is needed is a smaller and more portable transmitter, such as a key fob, which can be trainable. Further, what is needed is a low-cost portable transmitter that improves the convenience and functionality of a trainable transceiver system. Further still, what is needed is a system and method of training a portable trainable transmitter.
There is also a need for a trainable transceiver system that uses low-cost components such as optical components. Optical transmissions can be less susceptible to noise and may provide more data in a given time period than other transmissions. Further still, there is a need for a trainable transceiver system which efficiently utilizes existing optical components for additional functions.
The teachings hereinbelow extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.